Computing devices have made significant contributions toward the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, servers, minicomputer, mainframe computer, workstation, distributed computer systems, simulators, emulators, debuggers, computer aided design (CAD) systems, and automatic test equipment (ATE) have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data in most areas of business, science, engineering, education and entertainment. For instance, computing devices, such as simulators, emulators, debuggers, CAD systems, and/or ATE systems are utilized to design, simulate, emulate, analyze and/or test components, devices, circuits, systems, and the like.
The design, simulation, emulation, analysis and/or testing of components, devices, circuits, systems and/or the like may generate a very large amount of data. Some simulators, emulators, debuggers, CAD systems, ATE systems and the like may generate kilobytes, megabytes, gigabytes or more of data. As the components, devices, circuits, and systems and/or the instruments used to design, simulate, emulate, analyze and test them become ever increasingly complex, the amount of data generated continues to increase. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for storing and accessing such data.